Passado
by Takkano
Summary: Nem sempre os fantasmas do passado nos deixam em paz... e, as vezes, você acaba vivendo com eles para sempre...


Goto correu o mais que pode.

Não conseguia acreditar. Era demais para ser verdade. Isso! Só poderia ser uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto, alguém sem um pingo de humanidade brincando com seus sentimentos.

Depois de uma eternidade correndo, chegou a entrada do hospital. Estava hesitante em dar o próximo passo. Mesmo assim, ele foi. Um de cada vez. Nunca imaginou que andar fosse assim tão difícil. O corredor da ala de enfermagem era longo, parecia querer sumir de vista, era impossível ver o final dele.

Mas, depois de toda corrida, tem a linha de chegada. A de Goto era a porta 302; a última do corredor.

Ficou ali parado por um tempo. Abrir aquela porta, de uma forma ou de outra, o levaria de volta ao passado. Sua mão se moveu, e sem comando algum, girou a maçaneta. Um feixe luminoso o cegou por alguns segundos, e quando a luz começou a se dissipar de seu campo de visão, um rosto foi aparecendo aos poucos, em meio a claridade local.

A garota cuja face deveria lhe ser familiar, sorriu. Então aquela era a garota por quem tanto sofreu durante todos estes anos. Ela parecia simples. Na verdade Goto focou seu semblante tentando encontrar algo, porém, nem mesmo aquele sentimento de nostalgia existia.

Embora seu coração estivesse cheio de alegria por saber que finalmente a tinha encontrado, e que ela estava bem, naquele momento sentiu que não existia nada ali. Não existia mais a saudade. Não existia mais a sua namorada. Não existia amor.

Mas ele precisava daquilo. Aquela ponta de expectativa de que as pessoas, um dia, voltam dos mortos. Que o passado retorna. Não podia perder as esperanças.

Ficou responsável por levar a garota para casa. A garota. Não deveria chamá-la assim não é?

Quando chegaram a casa de Goto, seus pais a abraçaram, e toda aquela angústia da perda se foi.

— Preciso avisá-lo! - Goto digitava eufórico uma mensagem no celular – Ele precisa saber que eu estava certo o tempo todo… que as pessoas sempre voltam.

As expressões nos rostos alegres de seus pais se foram. A sombra da dor caiu sobre eles novamente. A pobre senhora não suportou e começou a chorar.

A nova integrante da casa não compreendeu. Se ela foi o motivo de tanta tristeza nos últimos seis anos, porque agora que estava ali, tudo aparecia exatamente igual ao que seus pais narraram. A mesma dor, a mesma sensação de perda… a angústia.

A garota se esgueirou tentando encostar-se em seu ombro. Na verdade foi curiosidade, pois a mensagem parecia mexer com o emocional de todos ali. Menos com o de Goto. A única coisa que conseguiu ler foi um nome.

Mais tarde, subiu as escadas para chegar até o quarto de Goto e tomar um banho. Estava tudo escuro. Em cima da mesa, uma luz chamou a atenção.

Um celular estava vibrando.

A curiosidade fez com que a moça abrisse as mensagens enviadas no aparelho.

Masayoshi.

Esse era o nome do dono do celular. Era também, a pessoa para quem Goto enviou a mensagem.

 _De Goto:_

" _Oi, desculpe te incomodar de novo, mas tenho uma notícia incrível para te dar. Minha namorada voltou! Estou tão feliz, queria que você estivesse aqui agora. Mas tudo bem, depois eu te apresento. Não fica com ciúmes tá… ainda te amo!"_

Continuou a lê-las.

De Goto:

" _Olha eu aqui de novo… só queria dizer que encontrei uma das suas revistinhas favoritas aqui no meio da nossa bagunça. Bom, de qualquer forma vou guardá-la junto as outras coisas suas, mas não se esqueça de vir buscá-las logo, ok?… Por favor venha logo!"_

Elas datavam de a mais ou menos um ano e meio atrás. Estranhou. Onde estava esse tal de Masayoshi afinal? Por que o celular dele, algo tão pessoal, estava ali no quarto de Goto? Talvez os dois fossem muito amigos.

"Nossa bagunça". "Outras coisas suas". A curiosidade só aumentava; a melancolia também. Definitivamente havia algo de errado com aquelas mensagens.

Olhou em volta. Algo estava diferente no quarto de Goto. Era obvio que estaria, ficar seis anos fora e encontrar tudo como era antes seria bem bizarro; as coisas mudam, certo?

Mesmo assim, o diferente era físico. Tinha muita coisa ali para uma pessoa só. Goto era uma pessoa muito simples para ter tanta coisa. "Outras coisas suas…", aquela mensagem deixou uma pista. Havia um armário com um chaveiro na porta. O pequeno objeto tinha o formato de uma arma de brinquedo; parecia ser um machado medieval.

Abriu a porta e se deparou com uma variedade de apetrechos de super-heróis. Havia fantasias vermelhas, armas estranhas, material escolar personalizado. "Samurai Flamenco", ela leu em uma pilha de manuscritos. Porém, bem ao fundo havia algumas roupas comuns, bem nem tão comuns assim. Eram todas muito chiques e com certeza, muito caras também. Em cima de uma pilha de revistas viu a foto de capa de um rapaz loiro e muito bonito. "Masayoshi Hazama", leu o nome na capa. O rapaz das mensagens. As revistas foram organizadas por datas. Da mais antiga para a mais recente. Foi desfazendo a pilha. Uma por uma, a imagem do rapaz estava em todo lugar, havia praticamente tudo sobre ele dentro daquele armário tão pequeno.

Quando chegou à última revista, que teria sido publicada a exatamente um ano e meio, é que se deu conta do triste _dejá vù_ em que Goto vivia. O rapaz continuava ali na capa, sorrindo. Porém, aquele pareceu ter sido seu último sorriso.

Largou a revista e saiu correndo do quarto, aquilo era muita crueldade do destino.

A revista ficou ali jogada no chão. Na capa lia-se:

" _Encerradas as buscas por corpo de jovem modelo que teria se afogado depois de resgatar crianças."_


End file.
